Captive Reasource
by Geometric15
Summary: A Merlin fic which takes inspiration from the avengers. Merlin is a prisoner of Uther and used as a tool to fight his enemies, but when Uther dies and the world in jeopardy can Merlin trust the team of weirdos that invaded his prison? Modern AU -T cause i'm paranoid-


IDOM but i wish i did XD

AN-I haven't written a story in a long time and even then i'm not that good XD please forgive this work in progress and please review with any improvement tips or helpful criticism ill probably reply by pm but id love to hear from you! Please don't review with flames and i have got future chapters planned after this but they're still in the development stage. thanks for reading this note!

-This is a bit of exposition about the characters as it just jumps in XD-

Merlin (code name Warlock) is the most deadly person on the planet - magic, hacker , mass murderer that sort of thing

Curtently held in a prison specifically for him. Kept in air tight room filled with tempret water and kept alive but periodically unconscious by two tubes in his neck that oxegenate his blood so he's kept alive. Restrained to back wall with metal clamps round both ancles and wrists and one round his waist and a metal gag over his mouth to keep him quiet. There's another tube going into his stomach with nutrition to sustain him and another 'Down there' to get rid of bodily fluid

Arthur is a member of the Knights. A group of gifted individuals tasked with protecting the world from global threats. (Like avengers)  
His alterego is called Courage and it's a suit of armour like iron man but can produce shields and swords (like that guy off big hero six)

Gwaine is Strength and is skilled with all known fighting styles. (Sorta black widow esk)

Leon is loyalty and has exellent aim and tactics (hawkeye ish)

Lancelot is Trust and has a suit that can shrink him to the size of an ant (ant man obvs)

Percival is Empathy and when enraged turns into a big version of himself (hulk)

Gwen is kindness and has super speed and healing (quicksilver)

Uther is King the behind the scenes leader and founder of the group (arthurs dad) and runs the operation  
He keeps Merlin alive until he has use of him (merlin was captured when 18 and has been kept in the prison for 6 years, being pulled out to kill or hack something for uther. Arthur has no idea about merlin but has heard rumors of the most deadly thing in the planet)  
Uthers office and the base lie under the English channel and merlins prison lies 50 stories below that, acessable by an elevator keyed to Uthers bioprint.

Morgan le fay is a self proclamed goddess of death who attacks the base after learning of its location after obliterating half of Buckingham palace after defeating the knights.

Uther is badly wounded in the attack and the last thing he does before dying is tells arthur about merlin who may be their only chance of defeating her. He reveals that arthur is also able to go to the prison and goes down with the Knights after burying his father.

-The acuall story (ish) starts here-

They enter the underground hanger containing the cube and stand shocked at what appears to be a normal young man heavily chained, gaged and left suspended in the water cube.  
Gwaine is the first to snap out of it and walks over and knocks on the glass of the cube and stumbles and falls in shock as Merlins eyes snap over an lock onto his, an enraged scowl on the exposed part of his face until he realises this was not his imprisoner to which a childlike innocence crosses his features as he tilts his head to the side like a curious dog. Gwaine reganes his composure at this and stands as arthur makes his way to the control panel to the side of the cube as gwaine stands up. Merlins eyes follow arthur after sweeping the room to see the rest of the Knights standing a few meters away from the lift. Still standing in surprise and a little fear. Arthur looks at the controls for a little while before pressing the button to empty the water while gwaine starts walking around the cube prodding at the machines and pipes. The cube empty quickly and when the water level reaches the top of Merlins head he closes his eyes to make to transition from underwater to above as he does this gwaine reapears and asked how he can breath and eat and percival walks closer to the cube while pointing our the tubes in Merlins neck, explaining that they oxegenate his blood so that he dosent need to breath. By the time gwaine is satisfie the rest of the group had made there way over and were staring at the man in the cube who was still staring at arthur who hadn't quite worked out what to press next he settles on the button to release the gag from merlins mouth followed by the tubes connecting to his neck and the other one. Merlin opened his mouth and when they thought he was going to speak he simply breathed in and blew the water out of his nose.

-Tbc promise!-


End file.
